Heartbeat
by Nerdeology-000
Summary: Lloyd has a weak heart. He is in need of an operation and is forced my his mother to live in a hospital. There he lives in a ward with other sick kids. And well, laughter is the best medicine. (AU)
1. The Ward

CHAPTER ONE

**I'm gonna keep the science at a bare minimum here so stay with me. Please feel free to give me advice on the writing and science, it would be much appreciated! And to force myself to continue this it isn't prewritten so expect less frequent updates. Enjoy!**

"Mom is this really necessary?" Lloyd asked, hesitantly placing his duffle on the clean hospital bed.

"Yes Lloyd." Misako repeated, rolling her eyes. "You fainted walking to class."

Lloyd sputtered,"Okay, I guess I shouldn't have climbed up those stairs, but a hospital?"

Misako flashed Lloyd a look and Lloyd shrunk back. "It's only a precaution. They agreed to house you till after the operation."

"One that only has a small chance at working." Lloyd grumbled pouting as he sat on the bed in defeat.

"It's going to work Lloyd." Misako brushed her son's long bangs out of his face. "I'll make sure of it."

Lloyd studied the sheets and emptiness of the room.

"I hear there are a couple other kids your age down this hall. You should try and make some friends. It's gonna be a couple of weeks." Misako suggested.

Lloyd wanted to snort. Yeah right. Lloyd Garmadon making friends? Not happening. He was just about to argue before hearing a familiar buzz from his mother's pocket.

Misako rushed to pull her phone out of her pocket. She scrambled with her phone before holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Misako nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Lloyd.

"I gotta go sweetie. I'll come and visit you okay?" Misako kissed the top of his head.

"Okay mom." Lloyd responded.

Misako grabbed her purse she started making her way out before stopping half way out the door. She turned back, "I love you."

Lloyd offered a faint smile. "Love you too mom."

She smiled back at him and shut the door behind her.

Lloyd let his smile melt off his face as he fell back on the mattress, his hands just barely hanging over the edge.

He stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazing over the walls and empty dressers. A medicine cart sitting in the corner.

Lloyd let out a breath blowing the hair from his face and just laid there.

"But Cole-"

"You're gonna scare him off!"

"Oh please."

"C'mon one introduction at a time."

"But why...fine."

Lloyd sat up hearing voices by his door.

Then a knock.

Lloyd dragged himself from the bed to the door. Maybe one of the nurses?

He cracked the door open about halfway, staring face to face with another person.

He was tall and built, muscle toning his exposed arms. He had longish black hair and a warm smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh, hi." Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah so you're new?" The boy cleared his throat.

"To hospitals? No. To living in them. Yes." Lloyd piped. He opened the door a little wider.

The boy smiled again, "Cool. Yeah, so I'm Cole." He held out his hand and Lloyd shook it.

"I'm Lloyd."

"So, me and my friends 'live' down this hall if you wanna hang out with us." Cole placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You don't have to, but they all want to meet you."

Lloyd felt something flutter in his chest and he sincerely hoped it wasn't from his heart problems. They wanted to hang out...with him.

"Yeah. I-I would love to." Lloyd tried to contain his excitement. Just in case they were mean. Not cause he was socially awkward and wanted them to like him or anything like that.

Cole grinned, "Would you rather meet them now or later?"

"Why not now?" Lloyd grinned back.

Cole let out a small laugh. "I can tell we're gonna be friends."

Lloyd beamed following Cole from out the door.

"I'm going to warn you," Cole stopped outside the room two rooms away from Lloyd's. He swung the door open, revealing three more teenage boys.

The room was pretty large and had more space then Lloyd's.

The other people were all spread out across the bed and chairs. In fact the bed area resembled a pillow fort, complete with a blanket draped very unsafely from the ceiling light to the bed.

One with curly chestnut hair ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Jay." He held out his hand, "Don't mind Cole here, he's a little grumpy today.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Don't mind Jay he's supposed to be in the dementia ward but he wouldn't stop screaming till they put him here."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow trying to decide whether he was joking or not.

Jay lightly slapped Cole's arm, "I am not crazy! Right guys?" Jay gestured to the other two in the room for help.

The one with the spiky brown hair and red hoodie smirked, not looking up from his phone."Oh he's crazy."

Jay pressed his hand against his heart in betrayal. "Kai!"

The third one spoke. His voice was soft and hair almost white. "Last I recall Jay does not have dementia. Though he does have a major head injury."

"Thank you Zane." Jay stuck his tongue out at Cole who had only sighed in Zane's response.

"Welcome to our gang." Kai said sarcastically.

Lloyd laughed, "Honored."

Cole through an arm around Lloyd causing a soft oof to escape his lips.

"I like this one." He declared.

Lloyd smiled, maybe this won't be so bad.

**Whoo! Please review! the next couple chapters are going to be bonding chapters and we're gonna wing it from there. Suggestions are open.**


	2. More Introductions

**Hey welcome back!**

**Shout outs to: TheNinjaofArt, Rayella, Rachael Spirit ****Moonyssoliloquy, guest and bookeeper2004!**

**Glad you all liked the first chapter thanks for reviewing!**

**TheNinjaofArt: Hola, gracias. lo siento no sè mucho español. Se revelará este capítulo. ;)**

**Guest: thank you so much! haha sounds like a cool idea. :)**

"You're losing."

"I know!" Jay said supremely annoyed.

"You never lose." Cole pointed out unhelpfully.

"I know."

"Lloyd's beating you."

"I know!" Jay yelled as he furiously kept playing with the controller.

"Come on Lloyd! You got this!" Kai whooped.

They were all set up with a console in Zane's room, supplied with several games (courtesy of Jay) and attempting to beat all of his records.

Lloyd leaned forward in anticipation, he could almost feel his victory. Frantic yelling behind him and-

"Ha! Told you I never lose!" Jay crossed his arms proudly.

"What?" Lloyd demanded. "Where did you get that speed boost? You totally cheated!" Lloyd shoved Jay playfully.

Jay stuck out his tongue. "Save your last

power up for the end."

Kai pat Lloyd's head from where he was seated on the bed. "You'll beat him one day. Maybe under my wing-"

Cole snorted, "Oh please you suck at this game."

"Correct. Last week you went off the track, went backwards, and somehow used up all your lives." Zane added.

Lloyd frowned. "You don't have lives in this game.

"Exactly." Cole smirked.

"Okay, but that was last week. I have improved tremendously since then." Kai defended himself.

"Oh yeah? Let's go." Cole challenged.

The two proceeded to bicker Cole stealing the controller from Jay, Lloyd giving his up to Kai.

Lloyd swapped seats with Kai so that he was on the edge of the bed next to Zane.

Three days and Lloyd has perhaps never been so content.

Instead of spending his days at school avoiding people in the hallways, trying not to die on the stairs from class to class, he spent his days chilling with friends.

Sure there was homework they had to make up but they all did it together. Any setbacks from their conditions were acknowledged.

Nothing stopped these guys from having fun.

"See Cole! I improved!"

Cole snorted "Sure you did, but no one remembers second place."

Cole snatched Kai's controller off the ground.

"Hey!" Kai protested. "Let's go again!"

Cole stuck his tongue out. "Nope. You had your shot."

Lloyd struggled to contain his laughter as Kai and Cole continued to wrestle for the controller.

Suddenly, without warning, a doctor walked into the room.

Kai and Cole immediately ceased their fight. Rearranging themselves to looking somewhat presentable.

In the doorway was a man. Well a doctor. He had a long white coat with an equally long white beard.

Lloyd squinted. Actually the man looked exactly like…

"Ah Lloyd. Your mother told me you had been admitted here."

The gang turned to Lloyd. Who waved shyly.

"Hello Uncle Wu."

"Uncle?" Jay exclaimed. "Dr. Wu is your uncle?"

Wu nodded to his patients."Good evening everyone. I see you've all acquainted yourselves with my nephew."

"Uh, yeah." Kai cleared his throat.

Lloyd blinked. He was well aware that his uncle worked here, his mother had not informed him he was one of the main doctors.

Wu eyed the group somewhat warily as if deciding what to make of the group. "Lloyd you are...aware of everyone's conditions? I wouldn't want any..accidents."

Jay and Zane went pink.

"I didn't know!" Jay defended himself.

Wu sighed. "Exactly. I want Lloyd to know everyone's conditions, and when to call me."

Kai snickered. "We've made a lot of mistakes." He explained.

Lloyd nodded.

Cole pat Lloyd's head. "Don't worry Doctor! We taught him well."

Lloyd frowned at Cole's gesture. "Sure you did."

"Um, well Nya's here. She's come to visit." Wu said. "May I speak with you Lloyd?"

Lloyd stood, reluctant to leave his spot.

He stepped outside the door, a girl walking in.

Wu cleared his throat. "Lloyd, I assume you are familiar with everyone there? And their...conditions? We had quite a few mishaps last time."

Lloyd nodded. "Jay has a head injury. Skull fracture he is recovering from surgery. Cole doesn't digest properly, Kai's got a lung infection, and Zane's like me. Heart issues. He has this gadget on his chest though, like Iron man." He recited.

Wu shook his head. "I guess like Ironman. As head doctor of this floor I'm supposed to check in with you. But it will also give us some time to catch up. Have you settled alright?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Yeah. It's not bad. I have the teachers emailing my work."

Wu nodded. "Does your...father know about your arrangement here?"

Lloyd flinched at the mention of his father. The one that left him and his mother. The one that's only showed his face maybe once a year.

Lloyd clicked his tongue. "I dunno. I assume my mom told him."

Wu frowned. After all that was his brother. "Alright. You may return."

They exchanged a slightly awkward hug. Before heading separate ways down the hall.

Lloyd stepped back into the room.

The video game had been turned off. Everyone was seated somewhere just laughing and talking

Kai saw Lloyd come in, and gestured for him to take the seat next to him.

Lloyd accepted joining the circle.

And there was the girl. She was maybe around their age. She had dark hair wrapped in a messy ponytail and was...flirting with Jay.

"Care to introduce me to your newest victim?" She asked glancing at Lloyd.

"Oh please. He chose to be here." Cole rolled his eyes.

Zane shook his head. "This is Lloyd. He has a heart condition."

"Hi Lloyd. I'm Nya. I'm Kai's sister. And Jay's girlfriend." She added at the end.

Lloyd turned to Jay, "You have a girlfriend?" He turned to Kai. "And you're cool with this?"

"Don't act so surprised." Jay huffed.

Kai shrugged. "Don't drag me into this. She made her choice. Not me."

Jay sputtered and Nya turned pink.

o0O0o

Lloyd went back to his room giddy.

He sauntered through the door humming before stopping abruptly as he came through the door.

Inside his room was his Uncle Wu and another man.

The stranger had wavy gray hair and stood stiffly.

"Lloyd." Wu cleared his throat.

Lloyd looked between Wu and the man who was fiddling with his calloused hands.

His breath hitched. And his heart gave a tha-thump.

"Lloyd," the man voice was deep raspy and unfamiliar. Yet Lloyd knew it so well.

_Tha-thump_

Lloyd adverted his gaze.

"Hi, dad."

**Dun dun dun! Yeah I know I lied there was no personal bonding but I needed this introduction. I rewrote it 3 times XD. So excited for all the drama coming up! Dont forget to leave a suggestion for the chapter name! Alright thanks y'all and have a good day and/or night!**


	3. Of Dads and Sanwhiches

**Hello people! Thanks again for checking out this story. This here is probably gonna be one of my favorite chapters. **

**Thanks to TheNinjaofArt and Lucybrick123 for reviewing!**

**NinjaOfArt: **

**Kai has a lung infection. It's not cancer. I purposely made it so no one in this story had cancer. Anyway a lung infection is a build up of something (usually pus and mucus) making it hard to breath. Think pneumonia and bronchitis. It'll be expanded on this chapter.**

Lloyd leaned against the wall crossing his arms trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

His father was standing in his hospital room which would pretty much be his death bed after leaving him how many years ago?

Wu cleared his throat, perhaps being the most awkward of all three. "Garmadon-"

"It's fine Wu." His voice was deep and unfamiliar.

Wu nodded sending Lloyd a quick glance...and perhaps a warning. He turned and shut the door softly behind him.

"Does mom know?" Lloyd asked softly.

Garmadon bowed his head. "She does not."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Why did they let you in then?"

"Your uncle." He admitted. "I wanted to reach out to your mother-"

"Then why didn't you?" Lloyd growled.

Garmadon flinched at the hostility. "She deserves to know your speaking with me after you abandoned us."

"Lloyd, I wasn't ready then…" Garamdon tried to reason.

"Oh course not." Lloyd sneered. "Nobody is ever ready to have a sick child. Mom didn't run away." He jabbed.

Garmadon rubbed his face with his hand desperate to "You don't understand Lloyd it wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" Lloyd demanded. "I don't think you understand either!" Lloyd lowered his voice. "I wanted to meet you so badly. I wanted a dad."

Lloyd's first curled, his voice dripping with venom as he furiously tried to blink the tears from his eyes. "Now, you think you can waltz back into this family and we'll all forgive you?"

"Lloyd please listen." Garmadon held out his hand begging.

"No." Lloyd said firmly. "I don't want an excuse."

Garmadon stepped closer. "I-I wasn't in the right mind. I drank till I was a different person. I wasn't ready to raise you."

Lloyd stepped towards the door, gripping the handle behind his back.

"Yeah?" Lloyd said making a small movement towards Garmadon. "Well I don't need a father anymore!"

In one swift movement he swung the door open, dashing out the door.

He ignored the shouts of his father, the stranger.

He wanted to get as far from him as possible.

Lloyd ran down (much to his body's protest).

He looked back and collided right into another person.

He stumbled backwards immediately strings of apologizes pooling out of his mouth.

The person turned chuckling.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked in surprise.

Kai has a red sweatshirt pulled over his head, hood on, latex gloves and a one of those hospital distributed masks over his mouth.

"What?" Kai chuckled, his voice slightly muffled. "Never seen me In my ninja gear?"

Lloyd blinked.

"Get it? Cause ninja wear those half masks-"

"Uh yeah. Yeah I get it." Lloyd responded.

Kai's expression changed to something of concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lloyd glanced behind him, checking the hallway which was still empty.

"Nothing." He choked hastily wiping his tearing eyes with his sleeve.

Kai crossed his arms. "Obviously it's not nothing."

Lloyd looked down. "I.." he trailed off.

"How about we talk outside." Kai said. "He grabbed Lloyd's wrist dragging him towards the elevator.

"Wha- what do you mean outside? You mean outside the hospital?" Lloyd asked, curiously.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why else do you think I'm dressed like a germaphobe?"

Lloyd sputtered. "B-but I thought we weren't allowed.."

Kai snorted bitterness underlying his tone."We're not allowed to do anything."

The elevator arrived and Kai stepped in. "Come on."

Lloyd hesitated for a second. Looking down the hallway to his room before stepping in with Kai.

"Ok, the hard part is getting passed the front desk unnoticed." Kai explained stepping out of the elevator.

Lloyd watched as the lady at the front desk turned to talk to a person and the man was in the phone.

"Now, look natural but move hastily." Kai dragged Lloyd towards the doors.

"Head down." He instructed quietly.

They slowly made their way out the door. "Run."

Kai yanked Lloyd's wrist bolting down the block only stopping once they turned the corner.

Kai chuckled, "Whoo!" He adjusted his mask before walking casually down the block.

Lloyd followed glancing around.

Kai sauntered into a deli opening his arms in greeting.

"Hey Ronin!" Kai greeted.

The man behind the counter grumbled. "You snuck out. Again. It's a wonder they haven't chained you to your bed."

Kai laughed. "Very funny. This is my friend Lloyd. Lloyd this is Ronin."

Lloyd gave a shy wave.

The man leaned forward adjusting his jad sitting on his shaggy brown locks. He had a brown leather patch around his eye.

"What do you want Lloyd? My treat." Kai asked.

Lloyd looked across the menu before speaking.

Ronin got started on the sandwiches mocking their choice even though they were his to begin with.

"I could just stop taking your order." Ronin pointed out. He shook his head. "You shouldn't be outside kid."

Lloyd could see Kai smirking behind his mask. "Oh please, you love my visits."

Ronin snorted. "Yeah, yeah just don't put your death in my hands. Too much paperwork." He handed him a paper bag with two neatly wrapped sandwiches reciting the cost.

"What?" Kai demanded. "It says buy one get the other half priced!"

Ronin smirked, "That's for everyone else. Consider it...a fee."

Kai groaned. "Fine."

He handed him the money got his change. Lloyd started walking towards the door before Kai stopped him. "Where you going?"

Lloyd blinked.

Kai opened a door revealing flights of stairs. "We're eating on the roof."

Lloyd felt something like dread at the sight of stairs. Nonetheless he followed Kai up four flights of stairs.

"Whoo!" Kai wheezed sitting down on the edge.

Lloyd gasped in awe. The building was only five stories high but it still gave a beautiful view of the city.

He took a seat next to Kai who handed him his sandwich. Kai pulled his mask down to his chin.

"So." Kai asked between bites. "We gonna talk about what happened."

Lloyd glared at his food. "My dad came to visit."

Kai raised an eyebrow asking him to continue.

"Well um...he left. He left me and my mom years ago. So…" Lloyd trailed off.

Kai frowned. "Yeah, that's rough."

Lloyd unwrapped his sandwich taking a bite.

"My parents haven't been around either."

Lloyd choked.

Kai jumped back in surprise.

"You? Your parents left?" Lloyd cleared his throat.

Kai placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. For some work thing. They're never around. Haven't seen them in years. I would be pretty mad if they just decided to show up."

Lloyd nodded. "I kinda blew up at him." He admitted.

"Hold up. Did you run out of there? He didn't follow you?" Kai asked.

"No." Lloyd spat bitterly.

Kai leaned back staring at the skyline. "Man. I'm sorry, that must suck.

Lloyd blinked. His heart climbed to his throat. Tha-thump.

There was no warning, no explanation, but Lloyd just started crying. Heavy sobs racked his body.

Kai only leaned in murmuring words of encouragement.

o0O0o

Lloyd crumpled his paper wrappings into a ball, sitting it on his lap.

He took in a deep inhale letting the wind blow on his face.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Lloyd asked.

"Breathe like a normal person. You're making my lungs jealous." Kai smirked indicating it was a joke, but Lloyd frowned.

"Lighten up," Kai nudged Lloyd. "I'm kidding."

Lloyd shook his head. "How'd you find this? Why does Ronin let you up here."

"Its a funny story." Kai admitted not elaborating. "Me and Cole used to come up here all the time."

"Not Jay and Zane?" Lloyd questioned.

"Nah, they're too chicken. Plus Zane's dad is kinda super protective." Kai coughed. "Cole stopped coming though. I haven't been up here in awhile. Too many risks."

Lloyd nodded. "Sorry."

Kai waved his hand absentmindedly. "Nah we're good. Afterall I got to sneak out with you."

"Yeah." Lloyd sighed softly a smile upon his face. "For me there might not be a later."

"Don't worry. We aren't dying soon. As long as I have anything to say about." Kai declared. He ruffled Lloyd's hair, and Lloyd stuck his tongue out. "Big brother Kai will protect you."

"You're not that much older than me." Lloyd protested.

"December birthday Lloyd. December."

Lloyd rolled his eyes fondly. "Alright."

Their argument came to stop turning into a peaceful silence.

And on that roof, Kai leaned in wrapping an arm arm around him, staring at the skyline clutching a sandwich wrapper, Lloyd's never felt more alive.

**I love Kai and Lloyds relationship so much! see yall next chapter please review.**


	4. For the Love of Starfarer

Y'all I am so sorry for not updating sooner. High school...ew. Anyways, a lot of you still wanna know how these kiddos are affected in their daily lives, so I'm going to try to emphasize it a little more. Thanks for all the reviews, its an awesome motivator.

Lloyd and Kai strode back into the hospital thanking Ronin once again.

Dr. Wu was waiting for them.

"Heyyy, Dr. Wu." Kai greeted nervously. "Uh I know what this looks like…"

Wu sighed wearily. Pressing his finger and thumb against his face. "Kai, we've been over this, going outside is dangerous. Especially in the city. What if you catch something?"

"I was careful!" Kai defended himself. "See, I wore the the gloves and the stupid mask-"

Wu fumed, though he didn't raise his voice. "It's still dangerous."

Kai laughed bitterly. "Everything is. You can't breathe right and all of a sudden everything is a hazard!"

Lloyd sucked in a breath. He could relate.

"It's flu season. What if you caught it?" Wu pressed waving his hand.

"Then so be it." Kai hissed. He turned towards the elevator. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd hesitated before shaking his head. "You go on. I'll meet you upstairs."

Kai frowned but didn't object turning hotly on his heel into the elevator.

"Lloyd," Wu seemed at a loss of words. "I know the hospital has a lot of rules that seem...ridiculous. However, they keep you alive and healthy. For example, you should not do things that may increase your blood pressure. For Kai, he should not go outside."

"Kai said he was careful-" Lloyd defended.

"Careful isn't enough. We need to be safe." Wu snapped back. "If he catches the flu…" Wu trails off.

Lloyd sees his point, shuddering at the thought. The risk was plenty. "Alright." Lloyd deflated.

There was a moment of silence between them. And it was Lloyd who spoke up again.

"Did he leave?" Lloyd asked softly.

Wu pressed his mouth into a line. "He has left." Wu reached out touch Lloyd's shoulder but hesitated and left it hovering before retracting it. "I'm sorry. But he's my brother. He's my family."

Lloyd glared at the floor.

Family.

Wu bowed his head shamefully. "I apologize though. Perhaps we should inform your mother-"

"No." Lloyd interrupted wanting to stop the conversation from going that way.

"That's alright. Thanks Uncle Wu."

Lloyd stepped towards the elevator slowly making his way. "Well I should go back upstairs. I forgot to take my meds." That part was true. "Bye."

The doors shut and Lloyd leaned back. Phew. Awkward conversation avoided.

o0O0o

Lloyd stepped into his room disposing the leftover paper out of his pocket.

He collapsed under the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight.

He stared up at the ceiling.

Lloyd was tired, and angry, and sad and...mostly Lloyd was lost. He had wanted to see his dad again. For as long as he could remember.

Yet, seeing him in person...and then Kai...

Lloyd shook his head. He sat up and turned on the television. That was one thing he couldn't complain about.

The TV had access to every single Starfarer movie, show, specials, spinoff, everything.

Lloyd flipped through clicking on an episode from the 6th season. He needed to catch up on the 8th but apparently this episode was important.

He started to lean back He turned on the television and enjoyed a total of two and a half episodes before hearing a knock on his door.

He paused the episode.

"It's open!" He called.

The door opened and Jay poked his head inside before stepping in. "Hey Lloyd, I figured since everyone else is busy we could- is that Starfarer?"

Lloyd sheepishly put a hand around his neck. "Yeah."

"Oh dude, you're on the second series?"" Jay seemed ecstatic, and Lloyd was hesitant to answer.

"I'm actually almost all caught up. But supposedly this parts important to the latest episodes." Lloyd explained not sure where this was going.

"This season was my favorite." Jay emphasized stealing a seat besides Lloyd on the bed.

Lloyd shrugged. "I thought it was an anticlimactic."

"What?" Jay exclaimed his voice ascending three pitches higher.

Jay winced and pressed a hand to his head before continuing.

"This this season was so so well done. Don't even get me started on how much better the special effects are."

Lloyd recoiled disgusted. "Psh, as if. It was nothing like the comic."

"So? It worked, in my opinion. Jay countered.

"Well it didn't in mine." Lloyd crossed his arms. "It was loose ended and didn't make sense. The whole time travel it didn't happen thing was a lame way to fix everything. Especially since they never mention it again!"

"Oh Lloyd, you don't know what you got yourself into." Jay rushed out of the room and Lloyd continued watching his episode.

Once the episode was finished, Jay came back lugging a stack of Starfarer comics.

Jay disposed them onto the bed.

Lloyd gaped at the number of them. They lay in an array of colors with shots of Fritz Donnegan's face in every angle possible.

"How did you get so many?" Lloyd grabbed one flipping through it.

"Some are Kai and Cole's." Jay admitted. "Most of them are mine. And between the three of us we almost have the entire first series."

"What are you missing?" Lloyd asked, rummaging through his own bag in search for the part of his collection he brought.

"Issues 5,16 and 24." Jay answered immediately.

"Dude." Lloyd pulled out three comics tossing them into the pile.

Jay gasped, "No. Way."

They spent the next two hour going through every single Starfarer fan theory ever. They brought out proof on the T.V. and used their own collection of comics to prove their points.

Jay groaned in defeat falling onto the bed. "Fine. You win." He admitted in exasperation. "I have never lost that argument. Granted nobody cared, but never."

Lloyd smirked proudly. "Do not question my knowledge of Starfarer."

Jay his his face under his hands. "Never again."

Lloyd laughed. "You still get second place!"

Jay frowned. "True."

Jay fell back onto the bed. Jay clicked his tongue. "So Kai got you to sneak out with him?"

Lloyd shifted. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Jay nodded towards the trash can in Lloyd's room. "I'd know that sandwich wrapper anywhere. Plus Kai may or may not have mentioned he was going out."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I ran into him." Lloyd thought for a moment. "I-is it even safe for him to do that."

Jay laughed nervously. "You ran into Dr. Wu huh?"

Lloyd felt his ears turn red.

"It-it isn't safe." Jay chuckled even though it wasn't funny. "Zane isn't even allowed outside this floor. There's always risk. They'll be plenty for me when I leave."

Lloyd and Jay turned away from each other for a moment.

"When do you leave?" Lloyd asks softly.

Jay rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, in a few days."

Lloyd's eyes widened with realization. "Dude! That's great. Must be exciting. You can go home with your parents and hang out with Nya-"

"Yeah, yeah." Jay scoffed, crossing his arms. "Everyone keeps saying it's gonna be great…"

He trailed off but for some reason, but Lloyd caught the unsaid part of his sentence. "Jay?" Lloyd cleared his throat. "Why-"

"Because!" Jay threw his hands up in the air. "It's embarrassing! To go back to school after missing weeks, months of it. I-" Jay stopped for a moment taking a deep breath. I'm scared. "When I came here, well first it was terrible. Double vision, I was sick all the time. I couldn't have too many lights on or play video games...and then I met the guys. They...they're actually the first real friends I've had...in a long time." Jay added the last part quickly.

"Oh." Lloyd responded lamely.

Jay let out a breath fidgeting with his shirt. "Please don't tell them. I-I need to do it myself."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah."

Lloyd didn't know what to do. He took a shaky breath moving closer to Jay. "I didn't have any friends either."

Jay gawked at him. "How? You're like perfect friend material!" Jay stopped, his face heating up.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "I went to some boarding school. Not very nice kids. My only kinda friend put fire ants in my bed and that was considered nice."

Jay flinched. "That's awful." Jay looked down. "So, you're like the me of your school."

Lloyd shrugged. "I guess so."

A rare moment of silence stretched between them.

Jay sucked his breath. "I'm just...I'm so scared of going back. School work, tests, projects, humiliation, the way when a teacher starts going into some lecture and a piece of your soul just seeming chips away and is thrown into the darkest parts of-" Jay cut himself off upon the realization that he was rambling. Jay sighed. "I think...I'm most afraid of seeing certain people again. After...everything."

Lloyd thought about it. If he had just magically cured and was in Jay's situation.

Lloyd nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Its gonna be scary. But Jay?"

Jay looked up and Lloyd stared him directly in the eyes. "You're gonna be fine though. Can't be afraid to live your life. I mean a couple weeks ago you could've died! You're stronger than you think."

Jay's eyes glimmered and Lloyd swore he saw something spark. "Yeah. I guess I am. But so are you Lloyd. We're all gonna live through this."

They shared a smile.

Jay's eyes glanced to the comics that started this. He picked up an issue studying it. "You know...I still think the theory about-"

"Oh heck no! For the love of Starfarer!"


End file.
